New Beginnings
by The Tailed Titan 72
Summary: After fate takes a cruel twist for the worst Naruto awakens in a different form of reality. Realizing he was given a second chance he decides this time he will not fail! Strong/Smart Naruto. Strong Sakura. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. My teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. I helped turn the tide of the Fourth Great Ninja War. I befriended the bijuu sealed inside me, the legendary Kyuubi. My sensei is Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. My master was Jiriaya of the Legendary Three Sannin. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. I have defeated the Rinnegan, Byakugan, and the Sharingan.

I am Naruto Uzumaki.

And I am dead...

But that is only the beginning.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe it ends like this...I never even saw it coming...I guess...it's time to move on.'<p>

Naruto floated towards the infamous bright light, a comforting glow surrounding his weightless body. However, the tunnel seemed incorrect. He would describe the area he was in more like a vast room. But none of that mattered now, all that mattered was his name was being called by someone.

Wait...

"Naruto! Wake up you lazy Baka!" Thwack!

"OW! What the hell!? Why did you do that?" Naruto whimpered slightly as he held the throbbing bump that was beginning to form courtesy of the pink haired girl sitting in the desk next to him. She glared hard at him for a few more moments before the scowl cracked and slowly transformed into the smile he knew and loved.

"Ah, Naruto you're awake. Did you finally decide class was important enough to listen to?"

A somewhat dazed and confused Naruto tilted his face to find a slightly pissed off Iruka staring up at him. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Hehe sorry Iruka-sensei I kinda dozed off." Then suddenly it clicked: he was in a classroom. Not dying on the battlefield like he was sure he was moments before. What the hell is going on? He glanced to his left and saw Hinata was his neighbor on that side. To his right Sakura was sitting between him and Sasuke. She glanced over to see him staring at her and leaned towards him.

"What's the matter Naruto? You looked confused about something." He was a little shocked that she was being so nice to him. The memories from his childhood were much different.

"Is...is this all real? I'm dreaming aren't I?" He pinched himself and jumped when he felt pain shoot through him. Sakura chuckled behind her hand a little at his antics.

"Naruto I just woke you up, didn't I? So how could you be dreaming? You may want to get these notes down considering you're bad at Genjutsu." She wrote a few more things down before returning her gaze to the shell shocked blonde.

"No way...this can't be real...I was just killed...I'm dead not alive...and I wasn't able to keep your promise Sakura-chan..." his downcast gaze prevented him from seeing the look of shock on his pink haired companion to his right.

"But you're right here Naruto. You can't be dead if you're right here." She gazed at him intently and jumped when he abruptly stood up with a slightly panicked look on his face.

Before anyone could question his sudden change in behavior he shunshined out of the room. Reappearing on top of the Fourth Hokage's head Naruto dropped to his knees and clutched his head in pain as memories from both lives began flooding his mind. Flashes of his death made him cringe and gasp for breath. Then came the memories from his current self. What made him smile was finding out that Sakura and himself had became good friends at a very young age. Through this friendship she never turned down the path of being a fangirl and he discovered that she was actually a very strong shinobi already.

"Naruto are you ok?" Looking behind him Naruto was shocked to see his mother standing a few steps away from him, her long red hair playing with the gentle breeze. Naruto held back his tears so he wouldn't seem more out of place than he already felt.

"Y-Yeah mom. I'm fine. In fact...I'm better than fine." He smiled at her until he saw her hand clench up into a threatening fist.

"Good. In that case...GET YOUR ASS BACK TO SCHOOL BEFORE I BEAT YOU THERE!"

He was running before she finished her threat.

'This reality may be different but it seems to be much better. I don't know what happened but I've been given a second chance. This time I will not fail!'

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody! This story has been rattling around in my head for awhile so I figured it's about time to bring it out. Hope you guys enjoy this along with the Sage of Konoha! A big shout out to tradgicrose who has carried over her skills to help me with this story too.<p>

Until next time!

-Titan


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke to find that it wasn't all a hallucination caused by his dying brain. That he was truly given another chance by Kami. Normally, he would have cursed his eyelids for opening or at the Sun for rising. However, today was different. Today was another blessing from Kami that he intended to use. Today...he was late!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Sakura-chan is going to so kill me!" Naruto slid and fell as he rounded his corner while throwing on his shirt. Sliding into his kitchen he hopped up to his feet and started up a cup of instant ramen while he threw on the rest of his stuff. Just as he was getting ready to eat his ramen he heard a knock at his door. The same knock he heard every other morning in his time at the Academy. He could also guess who was waiting for an answer to that knock.

"Naruto come on we're gonna be late for the final test!" Sakura's voice was muffled by the wooden door but he could still hear her clearly. Grabbing his ramen Naruto shoveled the food into his mouth before he even reached the door. He was struggling to swallow down the noodles when he opened the door. Sakura took one look at him and began laughing. His cheeks were so filled with food that she thought his mouth was going to pop which the thought of that happening made her laugh even harder. After he finally choked down the mouthful of food, and Sakura had began crying from laughter. Once they both got their bodies under control, the duo made their way towards the Academy.

"So do you think you're going to pass?" Sakura asked her blonde companion as they walked. He thought about it for a few minutes only to mess with his pink haired friend.

"Of course dattebayo!" He gave her a thumbs up along with his signature grin. His confidence was contagious and eventually Sakura found herself smiling along with him.

'I hope so Naruto. I hope so.' She knew he wasn't the best with chakra control and if she had to bet she would say that the final test would involve chakra control tests.

* * *

><p>"You have all passed part 1 of your final tests. I congratulate you all on that. Now comes part 2." Iruka opened the door and allowed in the last man Naruto ever expected to see.<p>

Obito Uchiha walked through the open door and gave the class a wave while smiling brightly. Naruto's eyes widened when a memory suddenly hit him.

_Naruto fell to one knee while panting heavily. In front of him the 4th Hokage fought a desperate fight against Obito and Madara. Naruto rose to his feet only to collapse again disturbing the dust._

_"Naruto stay still! Your father fought Obito once. He can do it again. Please let me finish." Naruto looked back to see Sakura giving him a stern look. He sighed and allowed her to continue her task. He watched the army rejoin the fray._

_The dying cries of men soon filled the air._

He glared at Obito with contempt as he struggled to reign in his rampant emotions. He realized that this was a different reality but he still couldn't shake the anger that he felt surging through him when he watched Obito and Madara cut down shinobi by the dozens. However, it was Sakura's gentle hand that finally sealed away his raging emotions.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Sakura whispered with concern laced into her voice. He stiffly nodded and refocused on what Obito was saying.

"-In order to pass one must remain. Whoever loses will remain in the Academy for another year. May the best students win!" Obito gazed at them all with a smile and a thumbs up.

The students all filed outside and watched as competitors each came to the training field. The Taijutsu was good and a few clan techniques were seen but nothing worth mentioning. At least that was the case before Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the ring together.

"Ok you two ready?" Iruka was nervous of having the two boys, known rivals, fight but that was how the fights came up. They both nodded. "Start!"

Naruto came charging in as did Sasuke. The two rivals exchanged vicious blows however to everyone's surprise Naruto began to overpower and out maneuver the Uchiha. Sasuke was also beginning to lose his temper at having this average student defeating him. Sasuke's attacks became increasingly erratic and less controlled as anger clouded his judgement. It took him one mistake for Naruto to have him on the ground with a foot on his throat. Sasuke let out a growl of frustration and knocked the foot off of his throat before he shoved his fist straight into Naruto's stomach. Stumbling backwards, Naruto had no chance to prepare for the tackle that Sasuke executed. Landing on his back Naruto used his remaining momentum to kick Sasuke off over his head. The Uchiha landed elegantly on his feet while Naruto jumped up and landed in a fighting pose.

"Are you ready for this Sasuke?" Naruto grinned.

"More than you know Dobe." Sasuke grinned and a light of familiarity flashed in his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened and he didn't notice the Uchiha charge until it was almost too late. They both shot out incredibly powerful right jabs and they both lost the light of the world.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for the delays! All I can say is being in high school can be a pain sometimes. Anyways here it is hope you like it! As always please Read, Review, and Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
